The Music
by DreamAlex
Summary: Rarity is practicing a new song for the Ponytones, which Sweetie Belle is curious about.


**The Music**

"What are you doing?"

Rarity tried to suppress a groan as she heard Sweetie Belle's voice come from the doorway leading to her room. She had just picked up the lyric sheet to the Ponytones' newest song, and was about to go over it once more before leaving for practice.

"Oh, I was just going over a new song for practice." Rarity sighed as she put down the sheet music onto the table. So much for practicing. But she knew she should really see what Sweetie wanted. She could practice anytime, but for now, her sister was here.

"Really?" Sweetie said, blinking her green eyes in surprise before walking over toward her sister. "What's it called?"

"Well you know how Fluttershy recently joined our group?" Sweetie gave a small nod in response. "Well, she added some lyrics to one of our songs, combining it with her own, and making something even better." That made her sister tilt her head in thought. Then, the white filly walked over to the table, looking over the music sheet.

Rarity had just turned away when she heard Sweetie reply to her. "Can I hear it?" Rarity stopped, turned around a bit surprised. Usually, her sister didn't want anything to do with anything she excelled in... especially recently. Honestly, she shied away from music, even though her talent seemed to involve it.

Rarity bit her lip, before glancing up at the clock. "Well, I do have a bit of time before practice…" Her blue eyes then laid on Sweetie Belle; eyes wide, so hopeful. And after all, it might be a chance to help Sweetie discover her special talent. "So I suppose I could sing a bit to you."

"Ooo!" Rarity heard Sweetie peep as she sat down on her bed, before patting the place next to her, prompting Sweetie to hop up on the bed next to her.

"So… where would you like me to start?" Rarity said, as she levitated the sheet music from the table to right in front of them. "We could go from the beginning... or would you like a verse?"

"Towards the end?" Sweetie inquired, green eyes swiftly looking over the sheet music herself, squirming on the bed to get a better look. "Maybe the last verse and the ending chorus?"

Rarity nodded, giving it a brief glance over before laying the sheets on the bed. "Alright then, if you really want me to. Though it won't be as good with only one pony singing."

"It's fine," The filly next to her said, giving a bright grin. "I just want to hear you sing."

Rarity returned the grin happily. Sometimes, it just felt good to spend time with her sister like this. Closing her eyes, Rarity took a deep breath before starting her vocal cords.

"There's music in the treetops, and there's music in the veil. And all around the music fills the sky…"

Sweetie leaned back, observing her sister sing, a smile shining on her face.

"There's music by the river, and there's music in the grass. And the music makes your heart soar in reply!"

"Uh… can I try?" Sweetie said, interrupting the singing right before the verse, making Rarity blink in surprise as she looked down at her sister, who had her forehead furrowed in concentration as she stared at the floor.

"Well... of course you can try!" Rarity said, a bit flustered, before with some small effort, Sweetie lifted the sheet magic off the bed with her own levitation. "You know the melody, right? It's just like before we added the last verse.

"Yeah, I think…" Sweetie said, nodding, looking up from the lyrics cautiously, as if she was afraid she was going to mess up already.

"Try the next chorus coming up here." Rarity said, motioning with one hoof towards the next part of the song. "Just remember, you're singing solo instead of with a group of ponies, so it may be a bit more difficult."

"Oh… alright," Sweetie said with small nod before frowning at the sheet paper, looking a bit downcast.

Seeing the look on Sweetie's face, Rarity felt herself warm a bit as she scooted a bit closer toward her sister. "Do you want me to be the background singer, just like when Fluttershy sings?"

Sweetie nodded, a grateful smile on her face as she turned towards Rarity. "Then I'll start off." Rarity said, nodding, before breathing in deeply.

 _"When you find you've got the music…"_ Rarity began, giving Sweetie an encouraging smile.

 _"You've got to look inside you and find..."_ Sweetie immediately jumped in, surprisingly both Rarity, and apparently herself by the look on her face.

 _"Find you've got the music…"_ Rarity continued, rising up to four hooves as she sat up from the bed, going towards the middle of the room.

 _"The music deep inside you!"_ Sweetie sang, closing her eyes for a moment as if she was already caught up in the web of the music.

 _"Find you've got the music…"_ Rarity's eyes never left Sweetie's singing form, surprised at how good her sister had gotten. Why had she never done this before? Why did she always shy away from singing?

 _"'Cause when you look inside you'll see it!"_ Opening her eyes, Sweetie followed Rarity's lead and trotted to the middle of the room.

 _"Find you've got the music…"_

 _"You're gonna to find, you're gonna find…"_

 _"Find you've got the music…"_

 _"Got the music, got the music, got the music in you!"_ Sweetie and Rarity finished off together, the sheet music now scattered among the floor, forgotten. By the end, both of them had gotten so caught up in the music, they hadn't even needed it anymore. A laugh escaped Sweetie Belle, and soon was followed by a similar one from Rarity.

"Sweetie, that was wonderful!" Rarity said, walking over to embrace her sister with one hoof. "Why don't you sing more often? Look at you, you're besting me!"

"Oh…" A blush immediately came over her younger sister's features. "Well, uh, it's no big deal… right?" Sweetie said, turning away slightly. "I mean, you're already a singer..."

Rarity raised one eyebrow slightly. "Well, I for one certainly don't think so… after all, with some practice, I think you'll be much better than me... Oh my, look what time it is! I'm going to be late for practice!" Immediately, Rarity released Sweetie Belle from her hug. "I really must be going this second! I don't want to keep them waiting." She gathered the scattered sheet music, carefully putting it into her saddlebags, before levitating those on herself.

"Oh… alright," A slightly disappointed voice made Rarity pause for a few seconds already half-way to the door, turning around. Rarity immediately bit her lip. How could she be so careless to leave like that?

"Well, of course you can come if you want to, Sweetie Belle." Rarity stated, making Sweetie Belle lift her head up in surprise.

"R-Really? Are you sure I won't bother you? I mean, you guys are preparing for a show and stuff..." Sweetie Belle kicked her hoof at the ground.

"Nonsense," Rarity spoke, walking back over to Sweetie Belle, putting one hoof on her shoulder tentatively. "If you want to come, that is perfectly fine."

"A-Alright!" The brightness was back in Sweetie's eyes, making the filly lift her head up again, the smile placed back on her face.

"Well, then, come along dear! We wouldn't want to make them wait anymore than they already have, right?"

"Yeah!" Sweetie Belle cried out, racing past her sister. "Let me get my saddlebags first though!"

Rarity could only smile after her sister.

* * *

Originally a story that I posted on FimFiction.


End file.
